One-Shot - Encontro as Escuras
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward só queria ter uma vida normal. Ir para o seu trabalho todas as noites, dormir o dia todo e arrumar uma boa mulher, talvez constituir uma família... Não seria pedir demais, ou talvez fosse quando se é um vampiro...


_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

Encontro as Escuras

Autor (a): Paulinha

Beta: Tuca

Shipper: Edward & Bella

Gênero: Romance/ Comedia/ Hentai/ Universo Alternativo

Classificação: + 18

Sinopse: Edward só queria ter uma vida normal. Ir para o seu trabalho todas as noites, dormir o dia todo e arrumar uma boa mulher, talvez constituir uma família... Não seria pedir demais, ou talvez fosse quando se é um vampiro...

* * *

 **Encontros as Escuras**

\- Então você é alérgico ao sol?

\- Sim. Uma alegria muito forte, praticamente queimaria vivo se ficasse exposto. – ele deu um sorriso torto como se contasse uma piada particular.

Oh meu Deus! Onde Alice conhece esses lunáticos?

\- Entendo... De onde conhece Alice mesmo?

\- Do clube.

\- Isso, o Vampire... Você trabalha lá?

\- Na verdade, ele é meu.

\- Sério? – ele assentiu com o maldito sorriso torto e sorri de volta.

\- Sim, você já foi lá?

\- Com aqueles esquisitos? Nem pensar! – praticamente gritei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Hmmm, quer dizer... Alice adora trabalhar lá. – falei de repente tentando mudar de assunto e ele riu.

\- Alice é ótima!

\- Sim, ela é...

Ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável, eu não queria ter gritado, mas realmente os tipos que iam ao clube eram muito estranhos. Fui uma vez para nunca mais voltar. Aqueles góticos me davam arrepios, não entendia como Alice podia trabalhar lá.

O silêncio continuava, eu estava começando a me incomodar, pigarreei e tentei sorrir.

\- Então, algo mais que deveria saber? – ele riu.

\- Sobre?

\- Bem, possíveis alergias, ou algum esqueleto no seu armário? – ele deu o seu sorriso secreto novamente.

\- Bem, é só o primeiro encontro, eu não quero te assustar.

\- Existe mais além da alergia ao sol?

\- Algumas coisas...

\- Então é melhor eu saber agora mesmo. – ele riu e se recostou na cadeira.

\- Hmmm vejamos, eu não como alho.

\- Alergia?

\- Sim. – falou simplesmente e arquei uma sobrancelha.

\- Só isso? – ele deu de ombro e encheu uma taça de vinho, estendeu para mim, os meus dedos, acidentalmente, roçaram nos dele, quando peguei a taça, logo tremi, ele era muito gelado.

\- Beba. – assenti tomando um gole e agradeci aos céus quando o garçom trouxe a comida, vi que ele sorria discretamente e me olhava como se me avaliasse.

Helloou o estranho aqui era você, meu bem.

Oh, Meu Deus, eu estava em um seriado médico, eu diria filme de terror, mas a situação era bizarra demais para filme de terror. Era com certeza um seriado e eu nem era a Meridith Grey do Grey's Anatomy. O cara era alérgico a alho, pálido e gelado como um morto, além de alérgico ao sol. Ok, ele era absurdamente lindo, mas isso não mudava a situação bizarra que era aquele cara. Eu iria matar Alice e a sua mania de me arrumar encontros a escuras.

Ainda mais no dia dos namorados.

Como se eu já não tivesse motivos suficientes para odiar o dia.

\- Então o que você faz, Isabella? – ele perguntou quando o garçom partiu e tentei sorrir.

\- Bibliotecária. – disse sorrindo. Nem pensar que contaria no primeiro encontro, o que eu realmente fazia. Já bastava a bizarrice dele, não queria que ele pensasse que eu jogava em seu time.

Não que eu jogasse, eu era completamente normal.

Ok, 50% normal.

Está bem, 25% normal.

\- Tudo bem? – ele falou me olhando confuso e corei.

\- Sim. Só pensando...

\- Algo interessante?

\- Sim, em matar Alice. – ele riu.

\- O encontro não é o que você esperava?

\- Não, quer dizer, sim. Olha você é ótimo... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e grunhi. – Merda, é só...

\- Você esperava um cara mais normal.

\- Isso! Não... Merda parece que você é alguma aberração. E Deus, você está longe disso, você é lindo...

\- Obrigado.

\- Eu não estava elogiando. – resmunguei e ele riu.

\- Está tudo bem, Isabella. Você não é o que eu esperava também.

\- Não? E o que exatamente você esperava?

\- Alguém mais parecida com Alice.

\- Oh, decepcionado?

\- De forma alguma. – acabei sorrindo.

Ele gostava de mim. Também comparado aos bizarros do seu clube, eu era supernormal, ok, 10% normal.

\- Você está com aquele olhar de novo.

\- Desculpe. Só pensando em tudo isso. – gesticulei entre nós.

\- Bem, encontros às escuras sempre são difíceis.

\- E como... Ainda mais desde os meus últimos, eu honestamente não tenho sorte com homens.

Ele sorriu abertamente e por algum motivo me arrepiei, seus dentes pareciam... ...eu não sei, perigosos, acho que era uma forma de dizer.

\- Os últimos encontros que tive não acabaram bem, também. Desastrosos, eu diria. – falou com pesar e sorri com simpatia.

\- Bem, o que importa é que não se pode desistir. Bola pra frente que com sorte o próximo é melhor.

\- Duvido muito que elas pensassem assim... Mas fico feliz que você pense.

Ok, então.

\- Então o que você faz para se divertir? – ele pareceu ponderar.

\- Eu gosto de ler.

Isso é bom, bem normal.

\- Algo em particular?

\- Alguns, mas em geral leio de tudo.

\- Certo.

\- E você?

\- Eu o quê?

\- O que faz para se divertir Bella?

\- Ah, sabe o normal. Cinema, er, leio, coisas que todo mundo faz... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha como se não acreditasse em mim, mas nem fudendo eu iria contar todos os meus segredos.

Não no primeiro encontro.

\- Ok. Está boa a comida? – reparei que nem tinha mexido no meu jantar.

\- Sim, ótima. – ele sorriu, comeu a sua e fui para a minha.

A comida era até boa, mas esse encontro estava indo de mal a pior.

Eu até queria dar uma chance, afinal, não quero ser uma encalhada para sempre né? Mas aquele cara...

Só tinha algo de errado nele, eu podia sentir.

Conforme a noite ia passando, eu ia desanimando mais e mais, mas quando o garçom recolheu os pratos e perguntou se queríamos sobremesa, eu rapidamente neguei.

\- Não, acho melhor ir para casa.

\- Se é isso o que quer?

\- Sim, eu quero ir.

\- Traga a conta, por favor. - pediu ao garçom que saiu.

Assim que voltamos a ficar sozinhos, ele me olhou com um pequeno e triste sorriso.

\- Imagino que não terá um segundo encontro?

\- Olhe, você é um cara legal e tudo mais, mas somos muito diferentes, além de querermos coisas diferentes. - ele inclinou a cabeça.

\- Que coisas você quer?

\- Quero ser arrebatada.

\- Arrebatada?

\- Sim, quero um romance que me tire o fôlego.

\- Entendo... - murmurou e ficou em silêncio.

Quando o garçom voltou nos despedimos e fomos cada um para um lado.

Ele até me ofereceu uma carona, mas neguei, nem fudendo que iria entrar em um carro com aquele louco. Fui para o estacionamento atrás do restaurante, estava escuro e quase vazio, senti que alguém me seguia, apertei o passo, estava próxima ao meu carro, quando fui empurrada contra ele e me preparei para gritar, quando vi que era Edward.

\- Edward?

\- Olá, amor.

\- O quê...? - mal comecei a falar, ele sorriu e reparei em enormes presas que despontavam dos seus dentes.

Jesus Cristo!

\- Você é um vampiro?

\- Pronta para ficar sem fôlego?

\- Hein? - eu mal entendi as suas palavras e ele afundou as presas em minha garganta.

Eu tive que admitir, ele realmente me tirou o fôlego, e ao que parece, não iria acabar ali, eu e minha boca grande.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente olhando em volta, eu estava em minha casa?

Reconheci o meu quarto, as paredes e o teto, o meu guarda-roupa, a minha mesa de cabeceira e poltrona, me ajeitei na cama e assenti para mim mesma, até o colchão era familiar.

Mas como cheguei a minha casa?

Não me lembrava.

Tentei focar nos acontecimentos da noite passada, o jantar, o homem bizarro, lindo, mas bizarro, depois fui para o meu carro e ele para o dele, em seguida...

Ofeguei quando as lembranças inundaram a minha mente, eu estava indo pegar o meu carro, quando Edward apareceu e...

Mordeu-me? Como um vampiro?

Jesus...

Toquei o meu pescoço, mas não havia nada, nenhuma marca, ou mancha de sangue, nada.

Mas como cheguei a casa?

Forcei as lembranças, mas tudo que me vinha à mente era Edward e presas enormes.

Mas aquilo não era real, eu obviamente fantasiei, foi toda aquela conversa de alergia a sol e a alho, ele ser meio gelado, eu já pensei besteira.

Rindo de mim mesma, me levantei, mas acho que foi rápido demais, pois me senti um pouco zonza, ainda um pouco cambaleante fui tomar um banho, eu precisava comer também, estava me sentindo tão fraca.

Tive que me agarrar às paredes para não desmaiar no chuveiro. Lavei-me rapidamente, como deu. Vesti uma camiseta e uma calcinha, depois fui atrás de um lanche.

Fiz algumas torradas e suco de laranja, conforme eu comia, ia me sentindo mais eu mesma.

Alimentada e de banho tomado, fui para o meu pequeno escritório no fundo da casa, assim que me sentei à mesa, abri o notebook, estalei os dedos e passei a escrever.

Se havia uma coisa que eu adorasse mais do que tudo era escrever.

Quando mais nova, eu amava ler, entrar em mundos mágicos, criados por pessoas com mentes incríveis, eu sonhava um dia fazer a mesma coisa.

Deixar o mundo de alguém mais mágico.

Claro que todos diziam que ser escritora era perda de tempo e dinheiro.

Então eu estudei, fui para a Faculdade, consegui um diploma e trabalhava como bibliotecária em uma universidade, mas no meu tempo vago, eu fazia o que eu verdadeiramente amava... ...escrever.

Felizmente, hoje eu tinha o dia todo de folga.

E podia me perder na minha escrita por horas e horas.

Claro que a batida na porta não iria ajudar.

E quando eu não respondi imediatamente, veio logo a campainha.

E por eu ter demorado a calçar os sapatos, vieram os gritos.

\- Jesus, Alice! Eu já estou indo. – resmunguei ao abrir a porta e minha amiga "da onça", entrou toda saltitante.

Às vezes o seu super otimismo diário me irritava.

\- Olá, Bella.

\- Oi, Alice.

\- Então, como foi ontem? – perguntou já se instalando no meu sofá, me sentei ao seu lado forçando um sorriso.

\- Nossa Alice, que bom te ver, como tem passado? – falei sarcasticamente e ela bufou.

\- Nem vem com papo furado. Edward parecia muito feliz, ontem? Vocês se deram bem?

\- Não exatamente...

\- Sério? Por quê? Ele é lindo, tem o seu próprio clube, ganha de 10 a 0 dos últimos fracassados com quem saiu.

\- Sim, eu acho, mas ele também é meio estranho.

\- E hoje em dia quem não é?

\- Uh, sim, eu acho, mas ainda assim...

\- Aff, você é muito exigente Bella, tudo bem que ele é mais pálido que um cara normal, mas isso não faz dele um monstro.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, é que... ...aconteceu uma coisa estranha.

\- O quê?

\- Depois que nós nos despedimos, eu estava indo pro carro e ele me atacou.

\- Como?!

\- Sim, ele tinha presas e me mordeu, mas o mais estranho foi que não lembro de nada, em seguida acordei no meu quarto.

\- Então você sonhou que ele era um vampiro?

\- Não, não era sonho.

\- Parece sonho para mim.

Argh, como iria explicar aquilo pra ela.

Olhei atentamente para Alice, ela era uma mulher bonita e bem normal, mas trabalhava toda noite em um clube gótico bem estranho, contudo sempre parecia à mesma pessoa feliz de sempre.

\- Hey Alice, no clube, você nunca viu nada estranho?

\- Estranho? Como o quê? Vampiros? – ela começou a rir e bufei.

\- Você é a pior.

\- Desculpe, mas essa sua teoria é horrível.

\- Certo, certo. Eu com certeza imaginei tudo.

\- Exatamente.

Vendo que não tinha mais jeito com aquele papo estranho, resolvi mudar de assunto, mas ela foi mais rápida do que eu.

\- Então, vai sair com Edward de novo?

\- Nem pensar!

\- Aff, vamos lá Bella! Ele é ótimo, você está perdendo um partidão.

\- Sim, claro. – rolei os olhos e ela riu.

\- Que tal você ir ao clube hoje à noite, por minha conta.

\- Eu não sou muito fá daquele clube, assim, vou declinar.

\- Bella, você trabalha em casa, em uma biblioteca. Você quer ficar solteira pra sempre, ou se casar com um universitário idiota?

\- Não, e por que essas seriam as minas únicas opções?

\- Porque você não sai! As suas únicas interações sociais, são com adolescentes e com você mesma.

Abri a boca pra reclamar, mas ela estava certa.

\- Então, esteja gostosa hoje à noite e venha para o clube.

\- Hey! Eu não disse que iria.

\- Mas concordou comigo quando ficou em silencio. Então você vai.

Eu até queria reclamar, mas ela tinha razão, eu precisava sair, me socializar, fazer amigos, amigos homens.

E urgentemente!

Mas ainda assim, ir a um clube gótico não parecia ser o melhor lugar, mas poderia me ajudar a relaxar, em seguida ir a outros clubes, mais normais.

Satisfeita com a minha resolução, assenti e Alice gritou animada.

\- Isso é incrível, vou te apresentar ao Jasper.

\- Quem?

\- Ah, é um carinha que eu dou uns pegas de vez em quando.

\- Hein?

\- Não te falei dele? – perguntou na maior cara de pau e taquei uma almofada nela fazendo-a rir.

\- Quer saber? Vai fazer o que você normalmente faz quando não está me irritando, eu preciso trabalhar se quiser sair à noite.

\- Ok, ok, estou indo sua chata!

Despedimo-nos combinando de nos encontrar mais tarde.

E assim que ela se foi, eu guerreei com dois sentimentos perturbadores.

Medo e ansiedade.

Eu veria Edward naquela noite?

Pouco provável...

Mas e se eu o visse, o que eu deveria fazer?

[...]

Usando a minha melhor saia jeans curta, top preto e botas que iam até os joelhos, além do meu cabelo que estava sexy também, entrei na boate.

Corei um pouco ao ver que me destacava, afinal, todo mundo estava de batom preto e só eu de vermelho.

Aquilo era meio esquisito e preocupante, contudo mais para esquisito.

Fui diretamente para o bar, na esperança de encontrar com Alice, mas ela não estava lá. Já estava decidindo o que beber, quando senti uma mão fria nas minhas costas. Vir-me-ei para o lado e uma cara bonito, cabelos loiros cumpridos e olhos escuros, mas meio estranhos, me olhava com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Olá querida.

\- Oi... – o ignorei esperando que ele entendesse a dica, mas eu imagino que ele era do tipo burro, porque a sua mão já estava descendo para a minha bunda, ao invés de se afastar.

\- Que tal eu lhe pagar uma bebida, querida? – respirei fundo e me voltei para ele com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Que tal você tirar a sua mão boba daí, antes que eu a arranque fora? – ele sorriu mais e a tirou.

\- Violenta, eu gosto! – rolei os olhos e esperei por Alice, contudo o cara ainda estava ali me encarando e me deixando super irritada.

Com um grunhido, me voltei para ele.

\- O quê?!

\- Nada, só quero ficar aqui te admirando.

\- Corta o papo furado! Eu não tô afim... Vá atrás de outra, xôoo. – o espantei com a mão e vi as suas características mudares de sedutoras para muito irritado, mas antes que ele abrisse a boca, alguém colocou a mão no seu ombro, o parando.

Suspirei ao revê-lo.

Por algum motivo, eu queria vê-lo. Mesmo que eu estivesse negando veemente ao contrario.

\- É o suficiente James. – ele se virou e assim que viu quem era, assentiu rapidamente.

\- Perdoe-me, Edward. – com um aceno, ele se foi e Edward tomou o seu lugar.

O olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele sorriu.

\- Que surpresa agradável.

\- Digo o mesmo, valeu por me livrar dele.

\- Não se preocupe, James é inofensivo.

\- Certo.

Duvidava muito, mas se Edward podia controlá-lo, por mim estava ótimo.

\- Então, o que a trás ao meu humilde clube? – engoli em seco.

\- Huh, Alice me convenceu a vir.

\- Oh, que lastima...

\- O quê?

\- Pensei que teria sido por mim. – bufei uma risada.

\- Você é bem convencido!

\- Às vezes eu posso ser... Então, já que Alice não está a vista, podia me fazer companhia?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, creio que não conheça ninguém aqui... E você parece meio desconfortável. – fiz uma careta e me inclinei em sua direção.

\- Ah, é que parece que todos estão me olhando, que há algo de errado comigo. – ele se afastou um pouco e olhou para o meu corpo, o meu rosto, em seguida se inclinou em minha direção ficando bem próximo.

\- Acredite, não há nada de errado com você. Eles olham porque você está deliciosa. – se possível a minha cara atingiu uns 100 tons de vermelho, ele sorriu e se afastou, em seguida, colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura e começou a me guiar.

\- On-onde vamos?

\- Minha sala.

\- Por quê?

\- Acredite-me o que eu quero fazer com você não pode ser em público.

Guinchei um pouco alto, ele sorriu me olhando de lado e arqueando uma sobrancelha, imagino que me desafiando a negar que eu não quisesse fazer o mesmo que ele.

Tipo, ele era bizarro, meio estranho, mas nem eu poderia negar que ele era absurdamente lindo e sexy. E vamos ser honestos aqui, gostoso!

Mas eu era do tipo de garota que transava no segundo encontro, isso nem podia ser chamado de segundo encontro, já que só aconteceu de nos encontrarmos.

Mas...

Antes que eu decidisse, ele se aproximou de mim, foi lambendo a minha garganta, os seus lábios subindo para a pele atrás da minha orelha, em seguida mordiscando o meu lóbulo.

\- Você não disse que queria ser arrebatada, Isabella?

\- Uhhh?

Eu não conseguia nem me lembrar do meu nome, no momento.

O seu braço em volta da minha cintura desceu um pouco, a sua mão já foi entrando na minha saia e ele apertou a minha coxa. Eu quase virei uma poça ali mesmo, graças a Deus, o lugar estava escuro.

\- Me deixa te arrebatar Isabella... – a sua mão foi subindo e subindo, o senti tocar a minha calcinha.

\- Ok... – sussurrei e ele tirou a sua mão e lamentei a perda com um gemido.

\- Só mais um pouco, amor.

Nem sei como, mas chegamos ao andar de cima e ao que eu supunha ser a sua sala. O lugar era amplo, com um grande sofá em uma lateral, um bar na outra, havia uma mesa de vidro com uma grande cadeira de couro atrás e a parede atrás da mesa era de vidro também, dali dava pra ver todo o clube, era bem legal.

\- Muito legal a sua sala.

\- Que bom que gostou... – ouvi o clique da porta e engoli em seco.

\- Uh, essa parede é legal, as pessoas podem nos ver?

\- Não, só eu posso vê-los.

\- Gostei, bem, uh diferente, mas gostei.

\- Que bom, pois vou te fuder contra ela.

Oh, Meu Deus!

\- Hein?

\- Tire a sua roupa pra mim.

\- Olha, Edward, eu... – me calei conforme ele se aproximava e se sentava na cadeira de couro, virando-a pra mim.

\- Agora! – ele ordenou e mordi o lábio.

\- Aqui e agora?

\- Agora... – voltou a repetir e meio desajeitadamente, eu comecei a tirar tudo, ele sorriu e ficou de pé me encarando.

\- Hmmm, eu não sou muito boa nisso.

\- Vai ser quando terminarmos. – corei um pouco, ele sorriu e lambeu a minha bochecha.

\- Você gosta de dar lambidas. – murmurei sem pensar e ele riu.

\- Adoro, quero te lamber toda.

Ai céus!

Sorrindo, ele me ajudou a me livrar das roupas, me deixando somente de botas e calcinha, sorrindo maliciosamente, me empurrou contra a parede e abriu as minhas pernas, já afastando a minha calcinha, ofeguei quando ele esfregou o meu clitóris.

\- Ansiosa Isabella?

\- Um pouco...

\- Me diga, você é virgem?

\- Não, mas uh, já faz um tempo.

\- Entendo... Eu vou com calma. – prometeu com um sorriso perverso, que me fez ter certeza de que ele não iria com calma alguma.

Na verdade, ele vai acabar comigo e eu mal poderia esperar por isso.

Dizer que eu não estava completamente chocada, quando ele enfiou a cara entre as minhas pernas e me lambeu bem lá, era um eufemismo.

A sua língua maravilhosa estava fazendo coisas inimagináveis comigo, enquanto o seu dedo não parava de tocar o meu clitóris. As minhas pernas tremeram e o meu corpo caiu contra a parede de vidro, enquanto eu gemia como uma prostituta sem vergonha.

Nenhum dos meus antigos amantes tinha me feito me sentir assim.

O meu corpo parecia que ia entrar em combustão, já o meu centro pulsava e ansiava por mais e mais.

\- Deliciosa... – ele gemeu afastando a sua boca e me encarou enquanto lambia os lábios.

\- Obrigada? – rindo ele se levantou, se aproximou mais de mim, as suas mãos grandes passeando pelo meu corpo.

\- Abra as minhas calças...

\- Ok! – timidamente, abri as suas calças e o olhei mordendo os lábios, ele sorriu me incentivando e engolindo em seco, mas tirei o seu pau para fora.

Suspirei ao tocá-lo, longo, grosso e pulsando, lambi os meus lábios imaginando como seria prová-lo, e aquilo me chocou porque eu nunca fui do tipo que gostasse de chupar pau, mas o dele, eu queria, e muito!

\- Mais tarde amor, agora eu quero te fuder.

\- Oh... eu... – corei mais ainda, ele percebeu que eu queria... céus...

Antes que eu me desse conta, eu fui pressionada contra a parede. Ele virou o meu corpo, me deixando com os seios pressionados no vidro e agarrou os meus quadris com força.

\- Edward...

\- Shiii, empine essa bundinha linda pra mim.

Ofegante, eu fiz o que ele pediu... Gemi alto quando o senti entre as minhas coxas, ele guiou o seu pau para dentro de mim e ambos suspiramos conforme ele começava a deslizar para dentro.

Lentamente, se ajustando para caber, entrando cada vez mais e mais, se afundando em mim da maneira mais deliciosa.

\- Ah...

\- Foda-se, a sua boceta é tão apertada.

\- Edward...

\- Quer que eu pare amor? – ele encostou a boca em minha garganta, chupou a pele lá, arfei e me inclinei mais para ele, o que o fez se afundar mais em mim.

\- Não, mais, mais...

\- Deliciosa... – ele gemeu e passou a me fuder.

Forte e rápido.

Empurrando cada vez mais fundo, alcançando as partes que nunca imaginei ser possível, era como se aquilo não estivesse me fazendo cada vez mais excitada, ver as pessoas lá embaixo, não fazendo idéia de que eu estava sendo fudida quase do lado deles, estava me deixando com muito mais tesão.

Ele não parou de lamber e chupar o meu pescoço, enquanto me fudia, uma das suas mãos, deixou os meus quadris, foi até o meu clitóris e o esfregou.

Aquilo foi o que eu precisava, pois assim que ele o beliscou, empurrando mais fundo, eu gritei vindo com força. Enquanto eu tremia em seus braços, a minha buceta pulsava e apertava o pau dele, ainda se movendo dentro de mim, aquilo deveria tê-lo feito vir, pois o senti gozando em mim.

Os nossos corpos tremiam juntos com a força do nosso orgasmo, eu o senti me abraçando e relaxei contra ele. Quem poderia imaginar que o cara estranho sabia fuder?

Eu até poderia ignorar todas as suas alergias e manias e ter um terceiro, ou quarto encontro com ele...

Senti-o se afastar, em seguida me pegar no colo, o abracei pelo pescoço deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, ele sorriu e beijou a minha testa.

\- Tudo bem, amor?

\- Sim...

\- Ótimo! Eu não acabei com você ainda.

\- Ok. – ele sorriu e achei que ele iria me levar para o sofá, mas ele foi em direção a outra porta, um quarto se estendeu diante de nós.

Com uma cama gigante, um espelho no teto e só.

\- Tem um quarto aqui?

\- Sim, eu moro aqui.

\- Mas se tinha um quarto com uma cama, por que ficamos lá? – ele me colocou na cama e começou a tirar as suas roupas.

\- Porque queria te fuder contra a parede.

\- Oh... – o meu rosto esquentou, mas sorri.

Foi uma grande foda!

\- Agora, você vai me fuder na cama?

\- Em breve... Antes preciso fazer um lanchinho.

\- Tudo bem.

Ele terminou de tirar a calça e cueca, mordi o lábio apreciando o seu corpo.

Ele era realmente gostoso.

Sorrindo, ele tirou a minha bota e calcinha.

\- Achei que iria comer.

\- E vou!

\- Mas então, por que está tirando as roupas?

\- Eu prefiro comer nu.

Estranhei o pensamento, mas cada um tinha o seu gosto.

Achei que ele fosse ligar pra alguém trazer a comida, mas ele acabou foi por deitar em cima de mim, abri a boca para perguntar se ele ainda iria comer e o vi sorrir, mas não era um sorriso normal, era um sorriso assustador e com presas.

\- E–Edward?

\- Sim, amor?

\- O–o que você vai comer?

\- Você...

Antes que eu sequer gritasse, a sua boca estava na minha garganta, eu arfei agarrando os seus ombros, os seus dentes afundaram em minha pele e senti-o sugando, o meu, o meu sangue?

Um grito mudo saiu de mim, cravei mais as minhas unhas em sua pele, mas ele não pareceu se importar, só sugou mais e mais, porém quando pensei que aquele fosse o meu fim, que eu fosse morrer...

...logo depois da melhor transa da minha vida.

Irônico!

Ele de repente, se afastou sorrindo, os lábios sujos de sangue, assim como os dentes.

\- Delicioso... – gemeu, foi à última coisa que ouvi antes de o mundo escurecer.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente, olhei para cima, só para ver a mim mesma nua na cama.

Aquele, definitivamente, não era o meu quarto.

Sentei-me e uma tontura familiar veio, suspirei... O que aconteceu?

Assim que a porta se abriu, Edward entrou nu, segurando uma bandeja com alguma coisa que cheirava bem, as memórias voltaram como um flash e arfei.

Edward me mordeu.

Toquei o meu pescoço, mas não tinha nada ali, mas ele me mordeu!

Tenho certeza...

Eu...

\- Tudo bem amor?

\- Eu...

\- Imagino que esteja um pouco zonza, mas é um efeito normal, queria não ter bebido tanto, mas você é deliciosa.

\- Você é um vampiro! – gritei apontando acusadoramente e ele sorriu abertamente mostrando as presas.

\- Eu sou.

\- E não me matou? – murmurei ainda meio confusa com tudo aquilo.

Eu tinha acabado de transar com um vampiro!

Um vampiro que sabia os movimentos, mas ainda assim, um vampiro.

\- Como eu poderia matar a minha futura esposa?

\- Hein?

\- Ah, foi por isso que aceitei essa coisa toda de encontro às escuras, eu tenho procurado uma noiva, ser um vampiro é muito solitário. – falou com pesar e só o encarei como se tivesse algo de errado com ele.

E tinha, né?

\- Eu, eu não posso me casar com um vampiro.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque você é um vampiro! – só eu via o absurdo daquilo?

\- Ah entendi, porque eu sou imortal e você não... – falou com pesar, eu assenti em acordo, porque o que mais se poderia fazer em uma situação daquela.

\- Mas está tudo bem, você será como eu.

\- Repete?

\- Eu vou te transformar, em breve.

\- Nem pensar!

\- Por que não? Somos bons juntos, ou não gostou do que fizemos na minha sala?

\- Bem, gostei é claro, mas, uh, nem nos conhecemos e nem nos beijamos... Podemos nos odiar no fim.

\- Entendo, tem razão.

Em um flash, ele estava em cima de mim, segurou os meus pulsos acima da minha cabeça e sorriu abertamente.

\- O-o que vai fazer?

Ele somente se aproximou e antes que eu falasse mais, ele estava me beijando, e era um senhor beijo.

O beijo dos beijos!

O melhor beijo que já recebi.

A sua língua se enrolou com a minha, sugando, chupando, enquanto a sua mão livre corria pelo meu corpo, me excitando, me acordando para ele... Quando ele se afastou, sorria e o encarei ofegante.

\- Isso foi...

\- Eu sei, mal vejo à hora de te fuder de novo.

\- Mas...

\- Isabella, não fuja mais, você me pertence agora.

\- Ok.

Sussurrei, porque o que mais eu diria depois daquilo?

\- Agora venha comer.

Ele se afastou e me entregou a bandeja, havia um bife e purê com molho, ansiosamente comi enquanto ele me olhava com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Isso é meio assustador.

\- O quê?

\- Você me olhando.

\- Ah, desculpe. É que você é linda.

\- Certo. Então você é um vampiro?

\- Isso, mas não se preocupe, não sou do tipo mal.

\- Ok. – eu percebi que na presença dele, eu era uma idiota, mas quem poderia me culpar?

Eu estava namorando um vampiro, que queria se casar comigo e tudo aquilo só depois de dois encontros.

Mais alguém tinha a sensação de que isso iria acabar em merda?

\- Hmmm, a minha amiga Alice... Você poderia avisá-la depois que eu estou aqui? – me lembrei da minha amiga idiota, que praticamente era a única culpada por toda aquela bagunça.

\- Claro, Jasper a levou para fazer um lanchinho, assim que voltarem, eu avisarei.

\- Seu tipo de lanchinho? – murmurei e ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Esse mesmo...

Ai merda!

Eu até me sentiria mal por ela.

 **Mas era bem feito, por ter me arrumado um namorado vampiro!**

 **Fim?**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo**

 **Não sei se essa one ficou tão boa, pq inventei de escrever hoje u.u**

 **Enfim, espero que gostem \o/**

 **Então Feliz Halloween MUHAUAHUAHAUAHAUH (pra quem não entendeu foi uma risada DUMAL u.u :p**

 **kkkk, Então pervas, espero que adorem Desse Vampward \o/**

 **E comentem muitãoooo *.***

 **Fuiiii**

 **N/B – Fiiiiimmmmm NÃO!**

TUCA


End file.
